


"Dream Bean Coffee Machine" Collection

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A bunch of drabbles placed in a café! These drabbles contain a ship pairing Thor with another character!Feel free to leave requests in the comments below!





	"Dream Bean Coffee Machine" Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda bad at writing the boys so it is a bit OOC, sorry!

“And I’ll take a _black_ coffee, please.”

The first time Quill laid eyes on the God of the Thunder, who apparently now worked at a café (“A god works at a fucking coffee place? You'd better bring us there,”) he knew he was absolutely in over his head for the blonde. But Quill really doesn’t want to remember the first time he met Thor.

(“Remember when you saw Thunder Guy, you almost fell out of your chair and spilled coffee all over yourself?”

“Yes, I do, now shut up.”

“And then when you got a new drink you choked on the drink when Thunder walked by again.”

“I swear to God if you keep talking you’re gonna regret it.”)

Now, Quill was a lot more smooth. Still, it seemed his heart beat a little bit faster when Thor smiled or just looked in his direction.

“Uh, are you sure about that?” Thor raises his brow in confusion. Thor really liked Midgardian food and drinks, but he could never tolerate black coffee, just plain like that. It tasted absolutely horrid to him. Also, Peter usually ordered something really light and sweet, so it was just downright mind-boggling to hear that he wanted a black coffee.

“Of course,” Quill says, leaning his arm on the counter and subtly winking at Thor. He could see Loki in the background with disapproval and disgust written all over his face. Thor nodded, with slightly flushed cheeks, turning away to make the coffee.

Inside his brain, Quill was already repulsing at the idea of the drink. Fucking Rocket with his blackmail and shit. He stared blankly into space until Thor came back, holding the white cup filled to the brim with the liquid.

“Here,” Thor said with a smile on his face.

“Thanks,” Quill replied mildly, cradling the drink in his hands, the strong smell of coffee burning his nose, before-

Oh my god, no. No. What the hell.

By the look of amusement on Thor’s face, Peter could tell he was repulsing. His facial features twisted up in disgust as he swallowed the sip he had taken and slammed the white cup on the counter. He grabbed napkins and started wiping his mouth to rid of the drink’s absolutely terrible aftertaste.

Thor started laughing, like, really loud and Quill is pretty sure if Thor kept laughing like that he would cramp up and die. The sound of Thor’s laughter, though, made Quill’s heart beat at unhealthy speeds. It was fucking adorable.

Thor proceeded to take the cup, dump out the coffee, and scribble something on it, before handing it to Peter and walking off to talk to Loki.

 _“I have no cell-phone but you could always send an electronic letter, or as Loki says, an email to me! Either that or send a raven. Also, the next drink is “on the house” as Midgardians say._  
♡ Thor“  


Peter stared at the cup and he chuckled quietly, walking out to see Rocket almost dying of laughter.

But…

A raven?


End file.
